Akihito's Day
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito's birthday comes and his friends take him out. Part of him doesn't want Asami to find him but the other does. What will his birthday hold for him?


Disclaimer: The characters of Viewfinder belong to Ayano Yamane.

Warnings: Angst, Language, Smex. (Rated R).

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito's birthday comes and his friends take him out. Part of him doesn't want Asami to find him but the other does. What will his birthday hold for him?

Notes: Hi. Here is an oneshot for Akihito's birthday. Sorry it is being posted one day late, but I got stuck on it. The characters might be OOC and the story is a little fast paced. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

The date of May 5th is mark in red marker in the small notebook. As he runs to his one friend's place, Kou bangs on the door and screams, "Come on, Takato!"

Opening the door quickly to stop the screaming, Takato snaps, "Damn, Kou. I know. We have been planning this for almost two months." When Kou walks inside, he retorts, "The problem is getting Aki to come. You know that he doesn't like going out for his birthday but staying and drinking at home."

While pacing in circles, Kou replies, "We can blackmail him into it."

As he leans against the wall, Takato mumbles, "He'll kill us if we try to use that to blackmail him. You know how he reacts to that time."

With a chuckle escaping his mouth, Kou responds, "But you got to admit it was funny as hell to have him in a bride's dress. Oh, that was too good."

As she walks out the bedroom, Kana snorts, "I see you are still going on about having Aki drunk and dressing him up in my wedding dress." When her husband tries to hold back his laughter, she mumbles, "That was just cruel. And on top of that to have a picture of it."

Taking a cigarette out a pack, Takato lights it up and responds, "He shouldn't be that easy to get drunk."

While placing her hand on her hip, Kana mutters, "No wonder he doesn't want to go out for his birthday." As she looks between Kou and Takato, she questions, "Where did you guys plan to take him anyways?"

Kou answers in a happy voice, "The most famous club in Tokyo."

With a worried look, Kana asks, "Do you mean Club Sion?" When both her husband and Kou nod their heads, she starts to worry even more. In the line of work she does for the papers, she has heard some rumors about that Club's owner and the photographer. When a knock echoes, she walks to the door and opens it to find Akihito standing there. As she looks over him to notice that he must have ran here, she questions, "Is something wrong?"

In quick movements, the photographer walks inside and pants out, "Hide... Hide me." When his friends stare at him, he rants, "I'm serious. Hide me." Flopping onto the couch, he tries to figure out how the older man found out it is his birthday. To think, he would have a nice quiet day without seeing any men in black suits. That didn't happen like he planned. Two of the best of Asami's men walked to him while he was on his way to the store. Of course, he didn't give them time to talk, he just bolted and ran all the way here. Okay, so they did wish him a happy birthday and that was all it took for him to run away from them. Isn't he suppose to get presents? Why does the yakuza think that he would want to be sexed up all night long for his day?

As she locks the door, Kana asks, "Hide you from whom? Who is after you?"

Without realizing his words, Akihito mumbles, "My lover. You got to hide me."

Blinking his eyes at his friend, Takato retorts, "Hmm, wouldn't that be good if your lover and you be together on your birthday?"

As he jumps up quickly, the photographer rants, "No way in hell! I won't walk straight for a week or longer! That damn man doesn't get the word no at all!" When Kou falls over and Takato stares at him stun, he swears at himself for opening his mouth.

On the floor, Kou questions, "Your lover is a guy?"

Takato continues to ask, "When did you start to date guys?"

Grabbing a few beers from the kitchen, Kana tosses them to the three men and replies, "Oh, leave Aki alone. It shouldn't matter if he is dating a girl or a guy." As she opens a can of beer for herself, she asks, "Aki, why are you running from your lover? I mean Takato is right, you should be with your lover on your birthday."

After downing half the beer, Akihito explains, "My lover doesn't understand anything. He is pushy and possessive." As he grumbles to himself about everything the older man is like, he snorts out, "I need to hide for the night. That will serve the bastard."

Kou brings up the topic, "Then lets go to the Club that we were going to take you."

Jumping at the chance to hide out for the night, the photographer asks, "What Club? I've been wanting to hang out at a new place." Finally, he will be able to hide from Asami. Of course, he is playing with fire here and the older man will make him pay for this later. Then again, he isn't caring at the moment. Today is meant to be his day and he is going to enjoy it without the yakuza.

Takato mentions, "But you got to wear a suit. I got a spare."

As the color runs right out of his face, Akihito drops his can of beer and asks in a fearful voice, "Would this place be called Club Sion?" When his friends nod their heads to answer, he replies, "Oh, hell no. Anywhere but there." Here he was sure that he could escape his lover for this night. It would seem like fate laughing in his face. Always being pulled to Asami even when he wishes to stay away from the older man.

With a tilt of his head, Takato asks, "Why not? That place is the greatest club around here and hard to get into."

Without missing a beat, Kana responds, "It might have to deal with his lover being there."

While his hazel orbs stare at Kana in shock, Akihito questions, "How did you know?"

Setting her drink down on the table, Kana explains, "I work for the papers, Aki. Rumors go around. Must admit he is a catch."

Shaking his head, the photographer rants out, "He isn't a catch. More like a selfish son of bitch that was sent by the devil to make my life a living hell. Yeah, that is more like it."

--

At Club Sion, Asami looks up with a raised eyebrow and asks, "What did you say to him to make him to run away from you?" Not even ten minutes ago, Jin walked in to tell him that his lover bolted from them. As he tries to figure out the younger man's state of mind, he lights up a cigarette.

Jin answers, "Akira only wished him a happy birthday and then the punk bolted."

As he exhales grey smoke out, Asami dismisses his guard, "You can leave." When Jin leaves the office, he goes back to typing on his laptop. It still makes no sense to him. After all, he only sent them to wish his lover a happy birthday and to tell the younger man that he would be busy tonight. Shrugging such thoughts out of his mind, he decides to ask Akihito about it when they see each other again. Yes, there will be another time of seeing each other no matter how hard the photographer tries to fight it.

--

Three hours later, the photographer stands in front of the famous Club and tries to figure out how he got talked into going anyways. Maybe it was due to his friends giving him puppy eyes and the guilt trip about planning this for two months for him. As he sighs, he thanks any god at least his friends are with him tonight. The yakuza can't grab him while being with people, right? That would be a lie. Asami would grab him anytime no matter who is with him. Sighing again, he walks up the stairs to notice the guards stare them down. When Takato shows them a pass, the guards let them all pass by. While pulling at the tie, he mutters, "I hate suits."

Kou retorts, "Oh, stop complaining. We got a VIP room too. So, no one will bug us." As he drags his friend to the VIP room, he continues to speak, "We will have a blast and drunk. Maybe you can get me a woman tonight since you know this place well."

Walking by them, Kana taunts, "As if. This place is high class, Kou. No woman is going to want you."

As he rolls his eyes, Takato scolds, "Stop making him give up his dreams, Kana." Before they walk into the VIP room, he hears the women talking about the owner of the Club. He wouldn't mind meeting this guy who can have every woman in this place wanting him. When he glances back at Kou and Akihito, he notices hazel orbs glaring at every woman. Turning around, he whispers out his question, "Wait, you mean your lover is the owner?"

In quick movements, Akihito walks by his friend and mumbles, "That would be the bastard." When they walk into the VIP room, he flops down onto the couch and asks, "How are we going afford the drinks here?"

With his hands raised up in the air, Kou answers, "I saved up the money to buy a few bottles of liquor. We are so getting drunk tonight." Snickering to himself, he mumbles, "Maybe we can get you to dress up again."

Before his friend bolts out of the room, Takato places his hand on Akihito's shoulder and pushes him back in the seat. When hazel orbs glare at him, he promises, "I swear we aren't going to bet you to do anything."

As he is handed a glass filled with liquor, Akihito relaxes and states, "Okay, lets toast for my birthday!" When his friends hold up their drinks and toast to him, he downs the drink quickly. Finally feeling at ease, he notices the guards didn't stop him or even said anything to him. Maybe his lover is away. If that is the case, shouldn't he be happy about it? So, why does that hurt so much for Asami being away on his special day?

In an office, Asami goes over the reports with his assistant. Lighting up a cigarette, he questions, "Did one the guards say he showed up here with a few others?" When his assistant nods, he begins to be even more puzzled by his young lover actions. As he is left alone in the office, he picks up his phone and starts to make his phone calls. Trouble had to make it known on this day of all days. Why does he even care? It is just another day and business is the most important thing. Then, why does he feel guilty for not personally wishing the other happy birthday? As he shakes such thoughts out of his mind, he begins to handle business.

Downstairs, in the VIP room, Akihito takes off his suit jacket since it became hot in the room. After the second drink he had, Kou dared everyone to do shots which he agreed on. With three shots down, he tries to ask, "Is... Is... Is... it hot... hot?" The last word laughed out. For some reason, it remains him of how he feels when he is with the yakuza. As he leans back against the couch, he watches Kana sitting on Takato's lap. Those two never seem to have problems in their relationship.

Kou sighs out slightly drunk, "I think... think we should have... have gone to a strip club... club instead."

With a glare sent at him, Kana snorts, "Hell no! My man isn't going to see some striper."

Falling over laughing at nothing, the photographer reveals, "Sorry, Kou, but I think Asami would kill if he knew. Besides no one can beat his body." When his friends stare at him with wide orbs, he asks confused, "What?" As he sits on the floor and leans against the couch, he wants the older man here with him. Oh, the thoughts of the yakuza striping make him giggle and make him hotter in the room.

Sighing outloud, Takato scolds, "Kou, you made Aki too drunk. He is talking weird now and laughing at nothing."

As he shrugs his shoulders, Kou mumbles, "That was the point. Aki is too serious sometimes. He needs to loosen up."

Trying to stand up, Akihito falls back on the couch and retorts, "I'm not too serious. I'm a very lose person. Thank... Thank... Thank you very much." Once again, he starts to have the giggle fits.

When she grins, Kana dares, "I dare you to go get that lover of yours and bring him here. Then make out with him."

As his face heats up even more if that was possible, the photographer groans, "He would fuck me in front of you guys if I try. Besides, I'm not going to make out in front of you guys." When he falls on the floor, he continues, "That is sick."

Kana chuckles out, "You were thinking about it. Oh, god, Aki, just go find your man and have some with him."

Standing up and stumbling slightly, Akihito vows, "That is what I'm going to do." As he looks at them, he tries to sound serious in his drunken state, "If I... I... I don't come back within an... an hour, then... then I'm..." While trying to remember his words, he waves in the general direction of his friends and straggles out of the room.

While looking at Kou and Takato, Kana bust out laughing and replies, "He isn't coming back at all." Everyone in the room starts to laugh and continue to drink.

--

Moving through the people, the photographer gains a few colorful words for running into them. As he makes it to the stairs, his head spins when he looks up the steps. While taking a step up the stairs, he mutters, "Stupid stairs. I swear the bastard added more of them." When he trips on one step almost making him fall down the few steps, he swears. Holding onto the railing for balance, he tries to remember what he was going to do. As he stops and thinks, he answers his own question, "Right, find the devil and then have the said devil have his way with me." Once again, he makes his way up to the man's office. After a few times of almost rolling down the stairs, he gets to the top and stumbles slightly to catch himself on the wall. When his daze hazel orbs look from one way to the other, he asks out loud, "Now, which way is the devil's lair?"

As he walks around the corner to bump into a young man, Akira quick reactions catch the photographer before Akihito falls down the stairs. Blinking his eyes under the sunglasses, he questions, "What are you doing here?"

While trying to stop the spinning, Akihito swears he knows that voice. When he looks up to see a huge man staring down at him, he giggles out, "The devil's goon. I'm in the right place then." As he stumbles forward into a wall, he groans out, "I need to get to the devil before midnight."

Akira replies calmly, "You're drunk."

As he throws his arms up, the photographer screams, "I AM NOT DRUNK!" Then, he stumbles right into the wall and giggles. When he straggles down the hall, he hums out, "Oh, devil! DEVIL! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

When a few other of the guards look over, Akira sighs to himself for the punk getting up here and now making a scene. As he grabs the younger man, he orders, "Stop right now. You are drunk. Go home, kid."

Spinning around which makes him bang himself against Akira, Akihito sneers out, "I'm not... not..." As he blinks his eyes confuse, he asked, "Where was I going again?" Before Akira remarks, he giggles out, "Right, the devil. I want to see the devil in this hell."

With a raised eyebrow, Akira questions, "Devil?"

Ramming his finger into the strong chest, the photographer stutters, "Yeah... Yeah. The devil. You're his goon. Guess... Guess that would make you... you a hell servant."

Before a full out scene can occur, Akira fishes out his cell phone and dials a number. On the second ring, it is answer and he states, "Boss, the brat is here and is making a scene."

As he leans against the wall, Akihito yells out his question, "Is that the devil!?"

Inside the office, Asami rubs the bridge of his nose to stop the headache coming. As he listens to the noise in the background, he asks, "Is he drunk?" The answer comes out with his lover humming out, 'Where is the devil? Oh, devil come out and play.' Holding back the sigh ready to escape, he orders, "Bring him here." Without waiting for a response, he hangs up and sighs to himself. It doesn't take long for the door to fly open and his lover to stumble inside the room. As his golden orbs look up annoyed, he asks coldly, "What do you want?"

When he looks down at his watch, the photographer giggles out, "Oh, it seemed I had two hours left. I thought it would be midnight in a few minutes." As he falls onto the couch, he laughs to see those golden orbs narrow at him. Kicking up his legs, he mutters, "I want to play games."

With a raised eyebrow, the yakuza retorts, "You are drunk. How much did you drink?"

Rolling off the couch to land on the floor, Akihito ponders for a little bit and answers, "Two drinks and I think four or five shots. Your liquor is the best." As he stands up, he walks over to the older man.

When the younger man sits on top of his desk, ready to fall off, Asami replies, "I'm busy." Even though everything his lover is doing right now is begging to be taken, he holds onto his control. As the photographer leans forward, he reacts quickly to catch the other before they both land on the floor. With a deep annoyed sigh, he comments, "Sleep, brat."

With a pout, Akihito mumbles, "Don't wanna. I wanna some. You ignored me all day and night." When his lover raises an eyebrow at him, he comments, "It's my birthday. I'm suppose to get a birthday present. You didn't give mine yet." This makes him giggle some more.

Before he can give a smart remark, the yakuza looks down to find the younger man asleep on his lap. As he shakes his head again, he stands up and carries the other to the couch. Dumping Akihito onto the couch, he remarks, "Brat, learn how to drink." After getting a cover and throwing it over his lover, he dials a number and asks, "Are they still in the room?"

One of his men responds, "They are leaving now, Asami-sama."

--

An hour later, the photographer groans softly and rolls over a little. When he feels warmth around him, he tries to remember where he is at. As the memories come back, he whimpers for him being stupid. Opening his eyes to look around to see that he is still in the older man's office, he hears fast typing. When he turns to look up, Akihito finds his lover behind the desk, focus on the computer screen. Why does that hurt his chest? Shouldn't it be good that the yakuza is ignoring him? As he curls up in the warmth, he thinks, "Stupid. Stupid. Now, he is upset with me."

Without stopping his work, Asami asks in a cold voice, "Are you done being drunk?" Even though he doesn't wish to sound annoyed, he is from his business and still being up. With only two hours of sleep for the past two days, he rubs his eyes and looks over at the younger man to wait for the answer.

While trying to hide himself from those unemotional orbs, Akihito replies, "Done." When the other says nothing but goes back to work, he sighs sadly to himself. Why can't they get along? As flashes of how Kana and Takato act with each run through his mind, he wishes that their relationship be like that. As he balls up the blanket, the photographer keeps watching the older man. Noticing the tired expression slipping out on Asami's face, he asks, "How much sleep have you got?"

Not even looking up, the yakuza answers rudely, "Enough." This work is nothing new to him, but protecting another is. Oh, yes, he would protect his men like they would do for him, but never before did he start to protect a lover as much as he does with the younger man. With the mess that happened concerning the photographer, he couldn't stop himself but to ensure that everything would be taken care of and Akihito wouldn't end up in a salutation like that again.

Sitting up to feel his head start to pound, the photographer finds a glass of water and Advil on the table beside him. In some ways, he can tell the older man cares for him. Of course, that doesn't mean the yakuza loves him if that word even exist in Asami's book. When he takes two Advil and drink the water, he curls his legs up to his chest and asks, "What time is it?"

Asami answers, "Eleven o'clock. Still your birthday."

As he leans his head on his knees to watch Asami work, Akihito can't stop himself and replies, "You look tired. You should rest more. Not sleeping enough isn't good for your health."

When he looks up, the yakuza taunts, "My business isn't known to be healthy." As those hazel orbs flash annoyed and sad, he asks, "What is it now?"

Turning his face away, the photographer confesses, "I guess I thought we would be different." While his chest starts to hurt from the bottle up emotions, he continues, "I mean... mean our relationship. It isn't any different than before. We fight all the time still."

Lighting up a cigarette, Asami questions, "When did this become a relationship?" When those hazel orbs look at him with such a broken expression, he curses himself for saying the wrong thing once again but he won't take back his words. After all, it was the other who refused to accept their relationship.

As he throws the blanket off, Akihito stands up quickly and yells, "Well sorry asshole that I can't sleep with someone without feeling something for the other! I'm not you! I can't shake someone off like you do all the damn time! I can't stop caring like you!"

When he feels the rage run through him, the yakuza stands up and walks to the younger man. As he pushes him against the wall, he lashes out, "You think I don't care. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have spent all my damn time protecting..."

As he eyes widen, the photographer grabs a hold of the yakuza and yells, "ASAMI!" When the other collapses, he screams, "SOMEONE HELP!" When the door is open quickly, he shakes the older man and pleads, "Asami, please. What is wrong?"

Akira runs inside after another guard and orders, "Get a hold of the hospital now." When the other guard runs out to do what he was ordered, he walks over and asks, "What the hell happened?" Noticing the young man not even listening, he kneels down and checks his boss' pulse. At least it is still there. When a few men run inside to say the secure the back door, he tries to pull Akihito away.

While struggling against the strong hold, Akihito screams, "NO! LET ME GO! ASAMI!"

Not even ten minutes later, a medical team runs inside the office and Akira barks at the younger man is refusing to leave his boss' side, "Damnit, we need to get him to a hospital." As the other finally stops struggling, he walks out with the medical team through the back doors.

--

Thirty minutes later, Akira leans against the white wall and watches the photographer pace the waiting room. At least they have a private hospital close by and a personal doctor of this might have took longer. When the younger man stops and shakes his head, Akira asks, "What happened in there?"

With guilt running through his hazel orbs, Akihito mutters, "I said something that made him upset. He was angry at me and then he just collapsed."

Before the man can run out of the hospital, Akira grabs his arm and growls out, "Asami-sama would have my head if you ran and got yourself into trouble. Now, sit down." With some force, he pushes Akihito into a chair.

As the words his lover told him, the photographer hides his head to stop showing his tears. If the older man didn't care about him, then Asami would never protect him. When he peeks at his watch, he thinks, "What a way for my birthday to end? What if I lose him?" Refusing to believe that last question, he whispers more to himself than anyone else, "No. He will be here like always."

Walking out the room, the doctor sighs and waves Akira over. When the man walks over, he explains, "It isn't serious at all. Just too much stress and exhaustion."

While watching the younger man look at them, Akira asks, "Anything else?"

The doctor groans, "He is awake now and keeps asking for Takaba. He won't listen to me about taking it easy and resting."

When he looks over to see the one who brings trouble to his boss, Akira replies, "Thank you, doctor. Excuse me." Walking back over to the photographer, he growls out, "He wants to see you and I swear if you do something stupid, you will answer to me."

For the first time, Akihito sees true emotion on the guard's face. When he walks down the hall, he feels the fear from one of Asami's men. As he peeks his head in, he notices the older man sitting up in the bed. Slowly walking inside, he whispers, "Asami?"

Turning his head to look at the younger man, Asami retorts, "Exhaustion. Seems you were right." When the other runs to him and hugs him, he snorts, "You cry too much."

As he refuses to let go, the photographer mumbles, "You scared me, asshole! I thought... Bastard." When his face is lifted to stare into unemotional orbs, he responds quickly, "Sorry. I don't mean..." His words die as those demanding lips land on his own.

When he pulls back, the yakuza looks at the clock and states with a smirk on his face, "Happy Birthday, my cute Akihito." As he watches amused his lover climbing on the bed to lay with him, he asks, "Are you planning to stay?"

Not caring about the teasing, Akihito lies his head on the older man's chest to hear it beat stronger and whispers, "Always."

Finally calming down, Asami lies down ready for sleep. As he stares down at the younger man within his arms, he sighs out, "I'll make up for not being with you on your birthday. Tomorrow, anything you want."

With his arm thrown over the strong chest, the photographer mumbles, "You shouldn't give me that kind of power. You never know what I would want. Besides you need more re..." When he looks up, he sees the other fast asleep. Pushing black locks out of Asami's face, he whispers, "Doesn't matter as long as you are still here." With a soft kiss, he mumbles, "I'm happy with you the way you are. You are my birthday gift, Asami. Thank you."

Outside the room, Jin mumbles, "Boss is going to flip if he finds out that you threaten Takaba-kun."

As he leans against the wall, Akira responds, "I never threaten the punk." When the other guard raises an eyebrow, he looks inside to see the photographer watching his boss. With a shake of his head, he thinks, "We are going to have to watch out for him for a very long time. Stupid brat."

--

The next day, Akihito leaves the hospital, promising to be back in the afternoon. As he walks inside, he notices his friends sitting on his beat up couch. Throwing down his keys, he snorts, "You should stop breaking into my apartment guys."

As she notices the worry within her friend, Kana asks softly, "What happened? Did you find your lover..."

Running his hand through his hair, the photographer replies, "I spent the night in the hospital with him." When they stand up, he explains, "It was Exhaustion and stress. And right now, I just want a shower and a good nap before I head back." Without a word said to him, they all leave him. Quickly taking a shower, he flops onto his bed and in no time he falls asleep. A banging wakes him up and he looks at the clock to see he only slept for two hours. When he walks to the door to see Akira standing there, he asks in a worry voice, "Did something happen? Is Asami..."

Akira mumbles, "Boss sent me to get you. Lets go."

As he grabs his keys and puts on his shoes, Akihito nods his head and leaves with Akira. While watching the city fly by in the car, he asks puzzled, "Were are we going? The hospital was the other way."

Akira answers, "Club."

Balling his hands into fists, the photographer swears that he is going to flip. Within a few minutes, they get to the club and he is escorted to the office. When he walks in to see his lover worker, he turns around and growls, "You let him work after what happened yesterday! And you told me not do anything stupid."

With a raised eyebrow at his guard and his lover, Asami speaks up, "Oh, that sounds interesting." When Akira doesn't say a word but bows his head and leaves, he asks, "Where do you want to spend for your be-lated birthday?"

As he stomps to the desk, Akihito sneers, "You in bed now!" When he notices that half-smirk, he growls, "Resting. No more work, you idiot. You need rest and less stress."

With a tilt of his head, Asami taunts, "Hmm, bed sounds good and less stress. I know a perfect way to give me less stress." When he is pulled from his chair and pulled out of the office by his lover, he can't help but give a tiny smile. As he passes Akira, he orders, "No distributions. I'll leave it to you, Akira." His guard only nods his head and he leaves with his lover. When they get to his penthouse, he pulls Akihito to him and kisses him.

Akihito looks into lust filled golden orbs and orders, "Rest..." All other words die on his lips when he is tossed onto the bed with his lover over him. Yes, he can't help but be happy to have this insane man with him. Of course, it doesn't mean he will give into the older man's demands all the time. As he runs his hands down the strong back, he whispers, "Asami, I... I lo..."

Sealing those soft lips once more, the yakuza doesn't want to hear a confession of love. If he does, then there will be no way to pull out again. That is something he can't allow even if he would gladly fall to this younger man. As he moves his lips down the jaw to the neck, he whispers, "No more talking."

As he feels the strong hands run over his nude body, the photographer really would like to know how in the world can Asami distract him that much to strip him without him noticing. When those talent lips move over his skin and mark him, he moans out the older man's name over and over, "Asami. Asami."

When he finds the lube on the night stand, the yakuza puts some on his fingers. While those hips buckle to gain any kind of pleasure, he smirks down to find lustful orbs staring at him. Pushing two fingers inside to gain a beautiful moan, he kisses his lover demanding. Maybe part of him belongs right here but he sure isn't going to admit it.

Breaking the kiss to gain some air into his lungs, Akihito pleads, "Gods, Asami, please." Unable to hold back his own desire, he wants the other to fill him completely. When Asami enters him in one hard thrust, he digs his nails into the back and screams. Then everything becomes fast forward to him. The pain slash pleasure run through him and he can't figure out what he is feeling at all. As the strong hand that can crush an enemy begins to stroke his cock, he tosses his head back and forth. When he cums with a loud moan of the man who is giving him this pleasure, his vision blackens for a second.

As muscles tighten around his cock, Asami releases inside the tight warmth after a few more thrusts. Pulling out to gain a whimper, he rolls over on the other side and lights up a cigarette. When he looks down to see hazel orbs looking at him, he states, "Happy Be-lated Birthday. There is your gift."

With a frown, Akihito pants out, "More... More like you... you got... got the present." As he lies his head on the well-tone chest, he whispers, "I love you."

The words he could have lived without, but were said anyways. As he stares at the wall, Asami has no idea how to respond. Oh, he has figured out that he feels for the younger man but love is a very powerful word that can bring a person down or make them stronger. Exhaling grey smoke from his mouth, he finally responds, "You know I'll never say it."

As he pulls up the blanket, the photographer mutters, "Doesn't matter." Before the other can say a word, he retorts, "Thanks for the birthday gift." With that said, he falls asleep and swears to do something for the older man's birthday.

Notes: Hope you enjoyed the oneshot. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
